Cohabitation difficile ?
by StillIntoYouHP
Summary: Nos héros sont de retour pour une 7ème année à Poudlard. Comment leurs relations vont-elles évoluer après la guerre? Et qu'est ce que Drago Malefoy à avoir là dedans ?


6 mois, 6 mois que la guerre était finie.. La communauté magique pouvait enfin souffler. La reconstruction extérieure était quasiment fini. le Ministère de la Magie et Pourdlard s'étaient reconstruits assez rapidement, notamment grâce à Kingsley Shaklebolt, nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Aujourd'hui, il faut reconstruire les consciences, et faire le deuil de toutes ces vies perdues.

Hermione sortie de ses pensées et murmura le mot de passe pour accéder à la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef. Elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui l'entourait. Sur sa gauche, un fauteuil vert et argent, entre ces deux fauteuils, un canapé faisait face à la cheminée. A sa droite se trouvait une immense bibliothèque de part et d'autres de la porte d'entrée. Derrière elle était dissimulée deux portes la première s'ouvrait sur une salle de bain qu'elle devait partager avec son homologue, la deuxième donnait sur une chambre aux couleurs de Griffondor. A coté de la cheminée, face à sa chambre, se trouvait celle du deuxième Préfet-en-Chef. Les yeux de la rouge et or revenaient inlassablement vers les flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre et elle retrouva bien vite le fil de ses pensées.

2 mois, 2 mois que Pourdlard avait rouvert. Si la reconstruction avait été rapide, la réorganisation de l'école avait été plus longue. Minerva McGonagall a été promu directrice et du constituer un nouveau corps enseignant. Les anciens professeurs ont tous repris leurs postes, mais il a fallu trouver des remplaçants pour le poste de métamorphose, de défense contre les forces du mal et d'étude des moldus. Pour ce dernier enseignement, le poste a été rapidement pourvu, c'est Pénélope Deauclaire, le petite amie de Percy qui a pris la place du Professeur Burbage. Pour les deux autres, la recherche des enseignants a été plus difficile. McGonagall avait même proposé le poste à Harry mais ce dernier a décliné, il préfère reprendre ses études pour devenir Auror. Finalement c'est Lisa Turpin, une ancienne Serdaigle qui avait hérité du poste de métamorphone et pour le dernier enseignement, DFCM, il sera assuré par Justin Flinch-Fletchey. Le trio d'or a pu reprendre ses études tout comme certains anciens 7ème années qui ont pris part à la guerre. En effet, McGonagall avait décidé que pour eux, la dernière année était optionnel, certains ayant envie d'oublier cette endroit et de partir à la conquête du monde. Ils étaient peu nombreux à avoir décidé de revenir à Poudlard, seuls Neville, Seamus, Parvati, Padma, Susan, Blaise, Drago, ainsi qu'eux trois ont choisi de passer leurs ASPICS.

Un bruit fit sursauter Hermione, ce n'était que son homologue qui entrait à son tour dans leur salle commune. Ils se regardèrent mais aucun son ne sortit de leurs bouches. Ce dernier fila directement dans sa chambre et laissa la Gryffondor à ses réflexions. Elle contempla quelques instant le foyer puis sortit ses devoirs. Si il y a une chose qu'elle appréciait depuis qu'elle vivait ici, c'était de pouvoir se concentrer sans être dérangée par les rires des premières années, les soupirs de Ron, et surtout sans passer pour la Miss-je-sais-tout. C'est vrai qu'elle travaillait d'arrache-pied pour obtenir ses ASPICS. C'est elle qui avait insisté auprès de la nouvelle directrice pour qu'ils puissent réintégrer Poudlard. Ron et Harry avaient protestés mais avaient finalement décidé de la suivre. Harry ne voulait pas profiter des avantage et de son statut de vainqueur pour intégrer le bureau des Aurors et préférait passer les examens comme tout le monde. Hermione voyait les traces que la guerre avait laissée sur Harry, il était devenu plus adulte, plus mature, surtout qu'il était en partie responsable de son filleul. Teddy vivait chez Andromedra, sa grand-mère mais il venait souvent au Square Grimmaurd pour « faire mumuse avec son parrain ». Ron, quant à lui, avait fini par suivre le mouvement pour rester avec eux, mais il voulait surtout fuir le Terrier ou le souvenir de Fred était encore trop présent. C'est pour cela qu'il avait vécu au Square Grimmaurd à la chute de Voldemort. Lui aussi avait grandit trop vite prenant dix ans d'un seul coup.


End file.
